wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Spencer Kingdom
The Spencer Kingdom is the largest dimensional magical parallel world of mystic realm far away of the Holy Dimension and birthplace of Kaylah Ōtsutsuki, between the other world, universe and planet Earth: beauty, peace, and tranquility like Earth was the another side have some three magical portals of Dens, Earth, Universe, Other World and lived and ruled by the Imperial Royal Spencer Family. It's very beautiful nature and magical dimensional land filled with people and animals lived there in the Dynapaul Galaxy until both the Cosmic Civil War and the Great Grand Civil War as the Spencer Clan were exiled into planet Dens by Yahweh Ōtsutsuki's older brother, Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki. Overview History The Spencer Kingdom is the largest peaceful, beautiful, calm and peaceful dimension parallel world as the same world as Dens and Earth for every 99,000 years. Led by their First Emperor Anakin Spencer, to become the first Emperor to create this dimensional world by following his mother's steps with his powers and create the powerful force-field will keeps off of the destruction and evil forces like Frieza, The Ginyu Force, Bojack and his galaxy warriors, Tuffles, Broly, Androids, Cell, Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Kid Buu, Super Buu, and the Galactic Empire. Later, the Second Emperor Android 10,000's father, Henry Fullbuster was the wizard of Heaven Tail. They have the lot of more many residents, farmers and citizens, populations, life-force, technologies and laboratories, weather conditions and seasons, power sources, power planets, warehouses and factories, televisions, broadcasts and stations, police stations, prisons, orphanages and hospitals, cars, trunks and air hovercars, buildings, cafes, restaurants, stores, malls, mini malls, schools (pre-schools, daycares, elementary schools, middle schools, high schools, colleges, community colleges and universities), playgrounds, parks, lakes, ponds, farms, houses, shelters, food, water, treasures, crystals, underwater caves, peoples, birds, hybrid animals and animals. There are the famous and celebrity ruled by the Royal Spencer Family Bloodline Traits Dynasty that can be possessed to have the blue eyes, brown eyes, jet black, dark brown hair, bright brown hair, brown hair and black hairs. Because they've flowing landscapes with the powerful force-field barrier above all around the cities and villages, the middle part of the outside of the Earth, Other worlds and Universe is the Mystic Seal. Anime Apocalypse Huge Royal Winter Palace Huge Royal Winter Palace: They have about 11,101, 00000: so many like a lot of Bedrooms, Bathrooms, Stairways, Paintings, Chandeliers, Library, Kitchen, Gyms, Gravity Room, Pools, Garden, Living Rooms, Game Room, Basement, Music Room, Meeting Room, T.V. Room, Ballroom, and Throne Room lived by the royal supreme rulers: Emperor Matthew Skywalker, Empress Kaylah Ōtsutsuki, Anakin Spencer, Tetra Spencer and later Star Spencer and Denise Uzumakai. in the kingdom temple-city flowing landscape islands above over the cities and villages. The treasure caves and crystal caves with air pocket underwater caves is right below the temple-city, cities, houses, underground and villages. Inside the palace, they have the magical crystal ball were gifted from the gods is the powerful telescopic visions, microscopic visions and telepathy to the outside dimensional world of watch the planets, earth, and the entire multiverse in the throne room. Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Fanon